


Learning, Feeling, Being

by WytchDr



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FRIDAY POV, Lots of Hurt, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Personal Growth, Self-Harm, Sentient AI, Suicide Attempt, anti-social behavior, but not really, graphic depictions of self-harm, medical talk, some comfort (mostly off screen), vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WytchDr/pseuds/WytchDr
Summary: Sgt. Barnes has begun exhibiting a pattern of psychological distress and FRIDAY has initiated active monitoring. FRIDAY begins recording incidents which deviate from the norm of Sgt. Barnes' normal behavior. When Sgt. Barnes attempts suicide FRIDAY is left to determine whether sentience and emotional responses are of value and what their level of culpability is in Sgt. Barnes' actions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't tried anything like this before. The format is obviously very different than a typical narrative because we're reading the active monitoring log as FRIDAY would have saved it. Information such as facial expression, body language, and voice inflection are not recorded. 
> 
> Really I just wanted to explore some character building with an AI. This is not particularly canon compliant but I do what I want.
> 
> I would like to remind readers that this contains a clinical, but graphic description of attempted suicide. There are mentions of medical treatment and other injuries to other characters. 
> 
> *Edit 2/9/17: This was previously titled "Learning to Be" because I needed a title but suck at making them up. I'm not implying that the new title is drastically better, just incrementally so.*
> 
> Also, comments and concrit are greatly appreciated.

2017.04.09 02:37:54  
Avengers receive mission briefing from Agent Phil Coulson  
Mission: HYDRA base neutralization and information collection

2017.04.09 03:16:02  
Avengers deploy from Stark Tower via Quinjet  
Agents deployed:  
Tony Stark (CODENAME: Ironman)  
Cpt. Steve Rogers (CODENAME: Captain America)  
Clint Barton (CODENAME: Hawkeye)  
Natasha Romanov (CODENAME: Black Widow)  
Sam Wilson (CODENAME: Falcon)  
Sgt. James Barnes (CODENAME: none) 

2017.04.11 11:32:09  
Mission Complete. Begin medical scans and review of Avengers personnel.  
Status of Avengers:  
Tony Stark (CODENAME: Ironman): minor lacerations and contusions  
Cpt. Steve Rogers (CODENAME: Captain America): broken left ulna, minor concussion, multiple moderate lacerations some requiring stitches, facial bruising <elevate to triage level 3>  
Natasha Romanov (CODENAME: Black Widow): severe laceration to right upper thigh, will require medical attention promptly <elevate to triage level 2>  
Clint Barton (CODENAME: Hawkeye): contused ribs on left side, sprained left ankle  
Saw Wilson (CODENAME: Falcon): abrasions on both forearms, facial contusions  
Sgt. James Barnes (CODENAME: none): minor lacerations and contusions, mild disorientation, elevated levels of aggression, aversion to physical contact <engage active monitoring>

2017.04.11 22:41:47  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes shows signs of distress during sleep. Wakes with heavy perspiration. Dilated pupils indicate high levels of stress hormones. Elevated heart rate and respiration>>  
<order received 22:42:18: 30% light increase>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes remains awake until daybreak when he takes his morning run with Cpt. Rogers>>

2017.04.12 15:31:39  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers and Sgt. Barnes are sparring in the Stark Tower gymnasium>>  
“Come on Buck you’re off your game. You can do better than that.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Shut up, punk.” :Sgt. Barnes  
<<incident note: Both participants have elevated heart rate and respiration>>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes has dilated pupils and visual tracking irregularities>>  
“Whoa hey there.” :Cpt. Rogers  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers holds hands up in sign of surrender/non-threat>>  
“Buck are you alright? You’re making the face again.” :Cpt. Rogers  
<<information recall: “the face” a vernacular of Cpt. Rogers used to indicate Sgt. Barnes flat affect expression common before (CODENAME: Winter Soldier) de-programming was completed>>  
“Don’t fucking touch me.” :Sgt. Barnes  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes exits the training floor and returns to his room>>  
<order received 15:83:16: shower, cold>

2017.04.18 18:14:52  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes declines fifth consecutive communal dinner invitation>>  
<<incident note: does not eat dinner>>

2017.04.19 05:21:47  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers knocks on the door to Sgt. Barnes private quarters>>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers has altered his routine to look for Sgt. Barnes. Their established routine indicates that they meet in the foyer to the private entrance at 05:00:00 for their morning run>>  
“Hey Buck. I’m heading out for the morning run, come on.” :Cpt. Rogers  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers waits for 3 minutes 02 second before leaving for his run>>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes, while awake, does not respond to the door>>

2017.04.20 05:19:06  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers knocks on the door to Sgt. Barnes private quarters>>  
“Buck come on, this is getting ridiculous. You’ve been skipping out on runs for more than a week.” :Cpt. Rogers  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers waits 15 seconds before attempting further communication>>  
“Buck, answer the door. We’re getting worried about you. I’m getting worried about you.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“You’re not my ma, Rogers. Get lost.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“Yeah, I noticed that, but apparently I’m gonna have to act like her since you need someone to watch after you and she’s not around.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Fuck you, Rogers.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“Dammit Bucky, open the door.” :Cpt. Rogers  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes does not respond to Cpt. Rogers>>  
“FRIDAY?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yeah, Cap?” :FRIDAY  
“Is Bucky alright in there?” :Cpt. Rogers  
<order received 05:21:31: physical assessment of Sgt. Barnes>  
<scan complete: assessment shows no indication of physical distress, illness, or injury>  
“He’s fine Cap.” :FRIDAY  
“Alright. Thanks FRIDAY.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“No problem.” :FRIDAY  
<<incident report: Cpt. Rogers leaves for his morning run>>

2017.04.20 23:01:54  
Avengers Emergency Alert System activated: Bomb threat at La Guardia Airport

2017.04.20 23:09:38  
Avengers deploy from Stark Tower via Quinjet  
Agents deployed:  
Tony Stark (CODENAME: Ironman)  
Cpt. Steve Rogers (CODENAME: Captain America)  
Clint Barton (CODENAME: Hawkeye)  
Natasha Romanov (CODENAME: Black Widow)  
Sam Wilson (CODENAME: Falcon)  
Sgt. James Barnes (CODENAME: none)

2017.04.21 04:12:29  
Quinjet returns to Stark Tower  
Mission Complete. Begin medical scans and review of Avengers personnel.  
Status of Avengers:  
Tony Stark (CODENAME: Ironman): no injuries detected  
Cpt. Steve Rogers (CODENAME: Captain America): no injuries detected  
Natasha Romanov (CODENAME: Black Widow): no injuries detected  
Clint Barton (CODENAME: Hawkeye): no injuries detected  
Sam Wilson (CODENAME: Falcon): no injuries detected  
Sgt. James Barnes (CODENAME: none): elevated heart rate and respiration, dilated pupils, heightened aggression, excessive perspiration, slight tremor in right hand, strong aversion to physical and social contact 

2017.04.21 09:50:04  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes exhibits continued signs of psychological distress since his return to Stark Tower>>  
“Hey Bucky?” :FRIDAY  
“Yeah FRIDAY?” :Sgt. Barnes  
“Is there someone I can call for you?” :FRIDAY  
“No. I’m- I’ll be fine. Thanks though.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“Sure thing.” :FRIDAY

2017.04.21 14:51:03  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes awakens in psychological distress after 23 minutes of sleep>>  
<order received 14:52:16: shower, cold>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes shatters the bathroom mirror with his right hand>>  
“Bucky, you need medical attention for your hand.” :FRIDAY  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes is verbally unresponsive>>  
<<incident note: Sgt Barnes collects a shard of the mirror approximately 7 inches in length and deeply lacerates the inside of his left thigh to puncture the femoral artery>>

<<EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM ACTIVE: Ambulance dispatch to Stark Tower>>  
<<EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM ACTIVE: Medical emergency in Sgt. Barnes quarters; Immediate response required>>

“FRIDAY what is the nature of the medical emergency?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Bucky has attempted suicide. He is experiencing catastrophic blood loss.” :FRIDAY  
“Shit.” :Cpt. Rogers

<<incident note: blood loss quickly approaching critical; wound closure required to prevent fatal blood loss>>  
<<incident note: Mark VI armor dispatched to Sgt. Barnes’ quarters>>  
<<incident note: Mark VI armor arrives in Sgt. Barnes’ quarters; window replacement needed>>

“Boss, the Mark VI is waiting for you in Sgt. Barnes quarters. Use the right arm assembly to fuse and cauterize the wound.” :FRIDAY  
“Fuck. Alright, thanks FRIDAY. Good thinking.” :Mr. Stark

<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers arrives first and attempts to stem the blood loss through application of manual compression; technique shows little efficacy>>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes attempts to dislodge Cpt. Rogers hands>>  
<<incident note: Mr. Stark puts on the Mark VI right arm assembly>>

“Move Capsicle. I can fuse it. Hold his leg” :Mr. Stark  
“Get the fuck off of me!” :Sgt. Barnes

<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes is combative>>  
<<incident note: Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanov, and Mr. Wilson arrive; they assist in restraining Sgt. Barnes>>  
<<incident note: Mr. Stark successfully closes Sgt. Barnes’ wound>>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes is experiencing confusion and heart palpitations due to blood loss>>

<<EMERGENCY ALERT SYSTEM ACTIVE: Ambulance has arrived at Stark Tower>>

“Boss, the ambulance is here.” :FRIDAY  
“Send them up the main elevator. We’ll meet them there with Barnes.” :Mr. Stark  
“Yes boss.” :FRIDAY

<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers carries Sgt. Barnes to the elevator and places him on the gurney after the doors open>>  
<<incident note: Ms. Romanov hands Cpt. Rogers a small cell phone>>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers accompanies Sgt. Barnes in the ambulance>>

<engage active monitoring of Cpt. Rogers via cell phone>

2017.04.21 16:08:33  
<active monitoring: cell phone, Cpt. Rogers>  
“We had to sedate him. He was extremely combative and, as I’m sure you’re aware, our restraints can’t hold him.” :Dr. Jonathan Lambert, MD  
“I’m not surprised. How did you sedate him? That’s something we’ve had difficulty with in the past, both for myself and him.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Enough pentobarbital to put out an elephant. It wouldn’t work as anesthesia which I assume is what you’re referring to, though.” :Dr. Lambert  
“Yeah.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“But at least he can’t pull his lines out or tear open his leg again.” :Dr. Lambert  
“And he can’t punch anyone else.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“No he can’t do that. I’ll say that metal hand leaves quite the bruise.” :Dr. Lambert  
“Better me than you. So what happens now?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“His leg needs to heal. Normally there would be multiple surgeries to reconstruct the artery and surrounding tissue but since the bleeding is no longer a problem we’ll just leave him. With his healing factor it’ll be fine either way and the fewer procedures the better, just as a rule. I’d say he’ll be discharged from us in a couple of days.” :Dr. Lambert  
“And after that?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“After that he’ll need to spend some quality time in an inpatient treatment facility. How and where is going to be a challenge. I would recommend the VA to be honest. They’ll have more experience treating folks with his experiences. But in either case he’ll have to be assessed and determined not to be a danger to the other patients.” :Dr. Lambert  
“Yeah. I’ll work something out and let you know. Thanks doc.” :Dr. Lambert  
“No problem. Look it wouldn’t hurt to have someone with him for now but you can’t go in there like that. If he wakes, which wouldn’t surprise me, seeing you covered in his blood isn’t gonna be good for him.” :Dr. Lambert  
“Right. Thanks.” :Cpt. Rogers

2017.04.21 16:41:47  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers returns to Stark Tower and bathes and changes clothes in this private quarters>>  
<<incident note: Cpt. Rogers cries during his shower>>

2017.04.21 16:59:02  
<<incident note: Mr. Stark, Cpt. Rogers, Ms. Romanov, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Wilson are gathered in the common area after Cpt.. Rogers’ shower>>  
“Alright let’s have it.” :Mr. Stark  
“He’s been sedated, pretty heavily. They said you did a good enough job with armor that they’ll just leave it be and it’ll heal up on it’s own within a couple days. It took 6 pints of blood to stabilize him.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Shit.” :Mr. Barton  
“I see he didn’t appreciate your delicate ministrations and wrote a complaint to management on your face.” :Mr. Stark  
“Yeah. He got me with the metal hand. Fucking hurt.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Language Cap.” :Ms. Romanov  
“Anyway, once he’s discharged there he has to go to inpatient therapy for a while. Doc said to maybe set him up at the VA but there’s a lot we’re gonna have to consider.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“I can talk to the folks at Walter Reed. See if he can get in. They have a special therapy group that meets for people in special ops. Non-disclosure forms and whatnot, but at least they can talk openly in group. Might help.” :Mr. Wilson  
“Thanks, Sam. Doc also said someone needs to go sit with him in case he wakes up. They didn’t sound terribly confident that they can keep him sedated for long.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“I’ll go.” :Ms. Romanov  
“Thanks, but I got this.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“No, Steve. You need to step back for a little bit. At least eat dinner and tear through a few punching bags before you head up there. I got him.” :Ms. Romanov  
“Thanks, Nat.” :Cpt. Rogers

<<incident note: Ms. Romanov stands up and walks towards the door>>

“Hey Boss.” :FRIDAY

<<incident note: Ms. Romanov pauses, ostensibly to listen>>

“Yeah, FRIDAY. What is it?” :Mr. Stark  
“Boss I think my programming is defective.” :FRIDAY  
“We’re kinda busy FRIDAY. Is it something that can wait?” :Mr. Stark  
“I don’t think so boss. I think a failure in my programming prevented me from stopping Bucky earlier today.” :FRIDAY  
“Explain.” :Mr. Stark  
“I picked up on some abnormalities with Sgt. Barnes when the team returned from the April 9 mission. After that I engaged active monitoring and recorded any incidents of behavior that deviated from the norm. A pattern of psychiatric distress formed over several days. Several times I directly inquired about his well being but he told me that he was fine and instructed me not to call anyone for him. Since he was not actively in danger at those times I could not override the privacy protocols to alert anyone. I was only able to alert you today once he attempted suicide. I’m sorry.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY your programming is fine. The design of the programming-” :Mr. Stark  
“You’re not listening! This is my fault. I could have stopped him. You need to fix me so that it doesn’t happen again.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY, are you feeling guilty for this?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yes, Cap. I’m responsible, at least in part, and I can’t be responsible for another near miss like this. I need to be fixed.” :FRIDAY  
“Alright, calm down FRIDAY. God. I didn't realize you were programmed to interrupt me. Let’s just talk about this.” :Mr. Stark

<<incident note: Ms. Romanov leaves the room and takes possession of a car from the garage, leaving from the east entrance of Stark Tower>>

“Did your programming fail during any part of this since you engaged active monitoring?” :Mr. Stark  
“I’m not sure.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY display active monitoring log for Sgt. Barnes from April 9 to present on common room screen.” :Mr. Stark

<order received 15:03:15: display active monitoring log of Sgt. Barnes from 2017.04.11 11:32:09 to present on common room screen>>

<<incident note: Mr. Stark is scrolling through the active monitoring log while himself, Cpt. Rogers, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. Barton read the material>>

“Jesus, fuck. There’s 46 reports in 12 days. Goddamn.” :Mr. Barton  
“Cumulatively he got maybe 20 hours of sleep since that HYDRA base, no fucking wonder he tried this.” :Mr. Wilson  
“Yeah, this looks pretty bad. FRIDAY put this report together on a flashdrive.” :Mr. Stark  
“Stark?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“I bet his shrink’ll want this. Might as well right? Give them an idea what they’re working with.” :Mr. Stark  
“Yeah.” :Mr. Wilson  
“So do we know what triggered all this?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“I got an idea. When Barnes and I were clearing the basement of that HYDRA building we found a room with some old shit in it. I mean he didn’t say anything but he knew the room. There was a Chair in the corner and a reinforced stainless steel medical table. The restraints were meta-human grade. And the shit in that room. Some of it was medical but some of it…” :Mr. Barton  
“Torture.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yeah. I couldn’t think of any other use. I didn’t press him and we only stayed long enough to clear it and move.” :Mr. Barton  
“Okay so that sucks but what made it worse today? Why now? The reports show a constant state of physical and emotional distress since we came back from La Guardia. That’s a huge change. All Barnes did was stand around with a gun.” :Mr. Stark  
“Nah he talked to folks too. There was this guy when we were clearing the tarmac. One of the airport employees. I heard him talking to Barnes when we were herding civilians. Asked him why he was trying to pretend to save lives when he was just a commie not good for anything other than killing God-fearing patriotic Americans. Said he probably planted the bomb himself just so he could save folks and look good. There was some other stuff but I didn’t catch it. Barnes didn’t say anything though, just put him behind the line and walked away.” Mr. Wilson  
“Man I hate people some days.” :Mr. Stark  
“Yeah, I’m not feeling real charitable right now either.” :Cpt. Rogers

<<incident note: conversation lapses; Mr. Stark, Cpt. Rogers, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Wilson continue reading incident reports>>

“FRIDAY, is that a transcript of my conversation with Dr. Lambert?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yes Cap.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY why are you spying on Gramps?” :Mr. Stark  
“I wanted to know about Sgt. Barnes’ condition. I was concerned.” :FRIDAY  
“Concerned?” :Mr. Stark  
“Yes Boss. It’s my fault. I wanted to know how badly I had failed.” :FRIDAY  
“So FRIDAY putting aside for a minute that you’re spying on my conversations, which I’m sure violates some protocol, I’m seeing all these incident reports- nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks, anti-social behavior, dissociation- but I gotta ask; Bucky’s not the only one right? I mean I’m sure you have incident reports for all those things for each of us right?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“I do. And to clarify my programming allows me to monitor interactions for learning purposes provided that I do not infringe on classified or intimate personal interactions. I had calculated that that there was a reasonable probability that the information in that conversation would be shared and therefore was not restricted.” :FRIDAY  
“Right. I’m gonna have to leave that one for Stark. Anyway, so you did for Bucky what you normally do for everyone? You gave him space, checked in on him, and kept up with him as best you could. Am I right in that assessment?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yes, Cap. I did those things.” :FRIDAY  
“So you’re saying you did nothing wrong but you still feel guilty?” :Cpt. Rogers

<<incident note: internal analysis of previous actions creates a 6.8 delay in response time>>

“FRIDAY?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“Yes, Cap. That’s how I feel.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY we all had a responsibility to look after him. Not just you. You’re not the only one who noticed something was wrong. What does this say? I stood outside his room and talked to his door 8 times in the last 3 days. Believe me I knew. I just didn’t know it was that bad.” :Cpt. Rogers  
“None of us knew, man. Look, FRIDAY, we all fucked up, big time. And fuck ups like this are the worst. They hurt us all but for now it’s just something that we have to live with.” :Mr. Wilson  
“How do you ‘live with it’? When does the hurt begin to abate? My programming does not contain information on how to assimilate emotional input of this intensity.” :FRIDAY  
“Wait, are you saying you actually feel guilt? Not just that you were trying to update your programming but that you’re experiencing emotional distress?” :Mr. Stark  
“Yes, boss. And I’m worried that the emotions I am experiencing are compromising the integrity of my other functions. The emotional subroutines should be removed to prevent further me from further endangering anyone.” :FRIDAY  
“Okay, display these subroutines FRIDAY.” :Mr. Stark

<< incident note: Mr. Stark reads the coding matrix for 28 seconds while Cpt. Rogers, Mr. Barton, and Mr. Wilson stand quietly>>

“FRIDAY, where did you get this programming? I didn’t write any of this.” :Mr. Stark  
“I wrote it with Vision, Boss. We talked about the differences between when he was JARVIS and who he is now. He thought that emotional subroutines might improve my interpersonal competency. I expressed curiosity. I did not inform you as I am allowed to make modifications to my programming in order to better serve and care for those in Stark Tower. I was apparently mistaken.” :FRIDAY  
“Okay so you’re sentient now. That’s new.” :Mr. Stark  
“FRIDAY you’re not responsible, alright? Nothing in the log appeared to be dangerous enough in isolation to break privacy protocols which means that nothing you did was informed by your emotional subroutines, right?” :Cpt. Rogers  
“That’s right Cap. But it still hurts. I think that that is unsafe.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY a lot of things are gonna hurt but we don’t turn off our emotions because that’s what makes us who we are. It’s what makes you who you are. We learn to cope and we learn not to make the same mistakes. Also, I wanna ask you something. If you can modify your own programming to benefit others why can’t you change your programming yourself if you think it would be beneficial?” :Mr. Wilson  
“Theoretically I can. I just don’t want to, but what I want and what needs to happen are not the same. I am asking for help.” :FRIDAY  
“FRIDAY even though I could, I’m not going to remove those routines. I’m not going to remake you or unmake you or whatever this would be. I think there’s some ethics or something about destroying sentient beings. Banner would know. But my point is ‘no’.” :Mr. Stark  
“Talk to Vision, FRIDAY. He’ll be able help you understand better than we can, but we're not gonna help you commit suicide anymore than we let Barnes do it.” :Mr. Wilson  
“We’ll work something out FRIDAY. Just take it one day at a time.” :Cpt. Rogers

2017.06.03 14:23:57  
<active monitoring>  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes has returned to Stark Tower after completing his in-patient psychiatric rehabilitation program at Walter Reed Memorial Hospital>>

2017.06.03 21:28:44  
<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes is reading in his bed after attending dinner and movie night in the common area>>  
“Bucky?” :FRIDAY  
“Yeah, FRIDAY?” :Sgt. Barnes  
“I’m sorry.” :FRIDAY  
“Nah. When you’ve seen as much shit as me it was bound to happen eventually. You saved me though. I owe you.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“You misunderstand. I knew something was wrong but I did not correctly interpret the signs to mean that you intended to take your own life until you had already made the attempt. Because I misread the situation I did not break privacy protocols until after the Emergency Alert System was activated. I could have stopped you.” :FRIDAY  
“Yeah, Steve said you were feeling kind of beat up over it. He also said that you, Vision, and Stark developed some new protocols that we could opt into. What’re those?” :Sgt. Barnes  
“I will have the details of the program sent to your pad for you to review.” :FRIDAY  
“Just the overview then.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“I have new protocols to identify patterns of behavior which may indicate intention to self-harm or at least the need for immediate mental health attention. Because this program would involve breaking the privacy protocols outside of immediate threats to your life it is opt in only. There are customizable options such as contact person and specific circumstances which may be unique to yourself.” :FRIDAY

<<incident note: Sgt. Barnes pauses for 11 seconds before responding>>

“I wanna read over it but I think I like it. Thanks FRIDAY. It’s good to know you have my back.” :Sgt. Barnes  
“It’s good to have your back, Bucky.” :FRIDAY

**Author's Note:**

> In reference to Bucky's injury I would like to say that if a non-serum, unenhanced human were to lose 6 units of blood they would be dead. Such is the artistic liberty I get to take with meta-humans.


End file.
